Knight Falls Over Kamurocho (ON HOLD)
by BIGBOSS1975
Summary: When The Penguin comes to Kamurocho, Gotham-brand chaos follows. (Batman and his rouges are based off of a combination of TAS and the Arkham games. Also, I've lost a shit ton of interest for this thing, so consider it on indefinite hold. Sorry for anyone who liked it.)
1. Funk Never Dies

Oswald Cobblepot was a powerful man. Were it not for the Batman, or the clown, Cobblepot would have complete and total control over Gotham City. Those other guys? Dent? Nigma? Ivy? Inconsequential. Pawns. The Bat and the clown were his only real foes. His only real rivals. He hated this fact. It ate away at him.

But then it hit him. Why not expand? Why not go international? He had stakes and claims in other countries, but he never had a true international presence. Why not? Going international would give him an army that not even Batman could take on. Strength in numbers, after all. Where to begin, though? He had quite a collection of guns, and by that I mean he dabbled into arms dealing, so he could probably begin striking deals in places where gun laws were a little more strict.

He had a goon do some quick research, and he learned about Japan's gun laws. Namely, how strict they were. What they needed was some heavy artillery. If he ran into any problems? Pay off the politicians. Money is the greatest negotiator. What next, though? Which city would be fit for the Penguin? Why, only Tokyo's infamous red light district was worthy enough to be Penguin's foothold in the East: Kamurocho.

His first order of business was getting in contact with the families. The Tojo Clan was his first target: They controlled a majority of the district, and if he were to partner up with them... Or better yet, were to take over and assimilate them into his ranks... He would quickly become a power player in the land of the rising sun.

His decision was made. He told a goon to book a flight to Tokyo. He'd be in Kamurocho by tomorrow. Where there is no Batman. There is no Joker. No Nightwing. Nothing.

* * *

The day had gone by pretty quickly. But then again, days always go by quickly when you spend them relaxing. He called the kids in from the beach, it was getting late. Another lazy day at the orphanage turned into a lazy night at the orphanage. Kiryu stayed up for a little longer than the kids. He made sure they all went to sleep safely, even Haruka, before he even considered sleeping himself. He was just about to drift off when his phone rang. Rang is a loose term... He picked up and answered it before it could make a noise loud enough to wake up the kids.

Kiryu asked who it was. Daigo. It was nice to hear his friend's voice, but the way Daigo was talking, he wasn't calling up for old time's sake.

Before introductions could even be brought up, Daigo spoke. "Kiryu. You have to get the kids out of there. There are men on their way. Dangerous men. We'll talk later."

Kiryu was already on his way before Daigo hung up. He told Haruka and the others to wake up, to hide. Kiryu found a spot of his own, but not to hide. To ambush. Sure enough, 5 men, all armed, tore down the front doors to the orphanage. They weren't Japanese, and neither were the guns they were packing. They whispered as they stepped into the building.

"Alright, here's the plan: We kill the geezer, burn the place down, and get the hell out of here. Boss wants to send a message to the Tojo Clan."

"Shhh! We already know the plan, idiot! We don't need to be reminded of it six hundred times!"

One was the first to reach Kiryu's spot. He moved faster than a gust of wind, his fist meeting the goon's face while his other hand caught the pistol. Kiryu tossed the firearm off to the side, before rushing over to the next goon. His fist made contact with his gut, knocking the wind out of him before snatching the next gun, an AK-47 assault rifle, out of his hands and moving on to goon number three. Kiryu slammed the butt of the gun into his jaw, knocking him unconscious.

By this point, the two last goons had just finally realized what was going on; they were getting their asses kicked. And now, the man responsible for their kicked asses had a gun. A man who could move so fast he could take out three armed men in the span of a second. "H-he's worse than the Bat!" They shouted, as they ran outside and off into the night.

Kiryu stepped over to the man he had punched in the gut. He was still reeling, but he wasn't out. Not yet. He looked up at the Japanese man, with fear in his eyes.

"L-listen, don't kill me! I-I... Well, I ain't got kids... But I do have a cousin!" Kiryu tossed the AK to the side, before grabbing the goon and pulling him up by the collar. Kiryu was, understandably, furious. "Who sent you?" He said.

"What?"

"Who sent you?!"

"I-I don't speak Japanese!"

Kiryu scowled a little harder than usual, "Who. Sent. You?!"

"I-I ain't squealin'!"

With a sigh, Kiryu kicked the man in the face, breaking his nose and knocking him unconscious as well. With the men taken care of, Kiryu called the police.

* * *

"What do you mean the geezer's still kicking?!"

"The men who botched the hit are already being taken care of."

Cobblepot slammed his fist into his desk. Negotiations with the Tojo Clan had not gone well. So he went with plan B: Intimidation. He learned of Kazuma Kiryu. The legend that the men of the Tojo Clan respected. He expected a decrepit old man who would die easily. Failure wasn't something that came to mind.

"Right. Time for plan C: War."


	2. Fiercest Warrior VS Deadliest Assassin

After a failed negotiation attempt and a failed assassination attempt, Cobblepot's next course of action was a straight up gang war between him and the Tojo Clan. Sure, it was going to be pricey going up against the clan, but money was no problem to The Penguin. His first set of objectives was to let the clan know who they were dealing with: A string of arsons plagued Kamurocho, the stores being victimized were ones that were affiliated with the Tojo Clan families. Cobblepot had done his homework.

A few street fights between the two groups had already broken out, as well. No casualties yet, but it was only a matter of time before someone got killed.

Kiryu was already working on making sure the kids were safe. His first priority was finding a hideout for the kids. His second priority was to prepare. He was attacked once, and he was going to get attacked again. He donned his trademark suit and headed out, his phone was already dialing back Daigo as he slipped into a cab.

Daigo informed Kiryu about The Penguin's presence in Kamurocho, about how ruthless the Gotham-born crime lord was turning out to be. He told Kiryu to stay safe, before hanging up the phone. Unbeknownst to Kiryu, once he arrived in Kamurocho and stepped out of the cab, there was someone aiming at him from afar. With a scope.

Seeing as how his goons failed, The Penguin decided to spend a little extra money this time, hiring someone a little better than five idiots: Slade. Slade Wilson, AKA Deathstroke. Deathstroke was told to kill Kiryu fast and efficiently. Killing the Dragon of Dojima would deal a huge blow to the morale of the Tojo Clan, so he was willing to meet Deathstroke's standard of pay.

Deathstroke remained perfectly silent, his scope trained right on Kiryu's skull. His index finger began putting pressure on his rifle's trigger... There was only one problem. Someone else had already marked Kiryu, and they weren't going to let Slade take away the honor of being the killer of Kazuma Kiryu.

Even though this mysterious third party had been quiet and meticulous in their attempt to ambush Slade, Slade still had managed to sense their approach. He dropped the rifle and spun around, already pulling out his trusted blade to end the assassin's assassin.

Another blade met Slade's causing sparks to fly. Both men paused. Slade took a good look at his attacker: Black jacket. Black sunglasses. Short hair. Jo Amon.

"You are not worthy to kill him! The Amon clan will be the death of Kazuma Kiryu!" Amon swung his blade once more, and once more sparks flew. Both Deathstroke and Amon were on a rooftop, so there was little chance of interruption.

The two assassin's blades clashed over and over again, but Amon broke the monotony by pulling out his gun and firing right square into Deathstroke's mask. The mask was built tough: It took the brunt of the shot and protected Slade, but he still reeled from it. Amon took advantage by kicking the rifle off of the roof, causing it to plummet to the hard ground below. Kiryu was attracted by the gunshot, and when he saw the gun hit the ground his suspicions that there was a fight going on were solidified. He rushed up a set of stairs.

Slade pulled off his mask, which had been damaged by the rather high caliber bullet that Amon had pumped into it. He countered the gunshot by slicing Amon's gun clean in half. Amon was never one to leave home without at least 40 other weapons on standby, and today was no different: He slipped his hand into his suit, and pulled out a small, handheld remote. He sidestepped Deathstroke's sword swing, and tapped a button on the remote.

Deathstroke had little more than a second to jump out of the way of the red death that ran across the rooftop. Slade wasn't prepared to take on someone who had access to a deadly satellite laser, but that wasn't going to stop him from killing this guy, then killing his target.

Amon slipped the remote back into his jacket, but before he could equip another weapon, Deathstroke's blade was already slicing through Amon's shirt. Not his chest, because Amon had dodged the swing. The next, followup slash struck flesh, though... It grazed Amon's chest. His shirt and suit would definitely have to get a deep cleaning to get out those stains...

Slade came in for the final slash, one that would decapitate Jo Amon. Of course, killing Jo Amon is not that easy, as he managed to slip on a pair of knuckles, these ones not made of brass but of a stronger alloy. A punch to the blade halted Deathstroke's momentum. The two men were at a standstill.

"Ora!"

A well dressed foot struck the side of Slade's head, sending him tumbling to the side. He rolled back to his feet, but he had lost his grip on his blade. His other attacker? The very man he was hired to kill: Kazuma Kiryu. "Two birds, one stone." He muttered to himself, as he slowly stepped forward towards the two men.

"Kazuma Kiryu. Never once have I thought you and I would be allies, even for a moment. Just be aware... Once we defeat him, and once I am in peak condition, I will kill you."

Kiryu silently acknowledged with a nod, then charged alongside his former foe. The Dragon of Dojima and the Fiercest Warrior vs The World's Deadliest Assassin.

Fists flew, and they flew fast. Each man was blur. Slade was good, and this wasn't the first time he's taken on two men at once. But as the fight went on, neither of his opponents grew tired. In fact, they seemed to get stronger... Soon, a blue flame engulfed both Kiryu and Amon, and both men landed an uppercut on Deathstroke, right at the same time, underneath his chin.

Slade caught some air time, before he came back down and hit the ground like a sack of potatoes. That double uppercut was enough to put Slade out of commision for a bit, long enough for Amon to strip him of his weapons. He wanted to end Slade, but Kiryu convinced him to spare the rival assassin. Instead, he opted to tie up Wilson and for Kiryu to call the police.

"Once my wound recovers, Kazuma Kiryu, I will kill you!" Before Kiryu could try and convince Amon to give up on his goal of killing him, he had already run off.

Kiryu looked at the unconscious Slade. He remembered the rifle hitting the ground. If Amon had not stepped in, he would've been executed, just like that. Ironically enough, Kiryu's deadliest foe became his savior on this day. He left the rooftop, and went back to the streets.


End file.
